Abschied
by Anna Zink
Summary: Legolas muss seine Große Liebe verlassen... slash Chapter 7 ist on.
1. I dear Aragorn

Dies ist meine erste ff also seid nicht zu streng zu mir.

Ich sollte vielleicht warnen hier gibt's ne slash story wer ein Problem  
damit hat niemand zwingt euch das zu lesen. An alle die trotzdem lesen  
schreibt reviews.  
Ok viel spass

Geh mit mir.

Das erste mal, da meine Augen dein holdes Antlitz erblicken durften wusste  
ich, dass du das schönste Wesen unter den Sternen bist.  
Damals wurdest du mir unter dem Namen Estel vertraut doch Streicher ist  
wohl treffender, denn genau das bist du: der wilde und animalische  
Krieger.  
Geh mit mir  
Ich will dich nicht Verlassen müssen, mein Herz.  
Als unsere Lippen sich das erste mal trafen und sich zum Gebet falteten und  
unsere Zungen sich innig liebkosten raste mein Puls. Allein deine  
Anwesenheit verwirrte mich, der Geruch deines Schweißes verführte mich und  
ich schwor dir meine ewige Liebe und du schenktest mir dein Herz.  
Geh mit mir  
An die darauf folgende Nacht erinnere ich mich als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
Für beide von uns war der Kontakt unter Männern Neuland.  
Du standest da unter dieser Linde so unschuldig und unberührt etwa eine  
Stunde musste ich mir Mut zusprechen um mich bemerkbar zu machen und dich  
aus deinen Gedanken zu reisen.  
Noch immer ist mir nicht klar warum du den Kuss mit dem ich dich  
überraschte sofort so leidenschaftlich erwidertest.  
Ich konnte nicht von dir lassen, konnte mir nicht davon abhalten diese  
kleinen so erregend duftenden Schweißperlen von deiner behaarten in deinem  
doch noch relativ zarten alter schon so männlichen Brust zu lecken. Deine  
Küsse und Liebkosungen weckten in mir animalische Instinkte. In dieser  
Nacht war ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich.  
Geh mit mir  
Wenn ich in der Nacht alleine bin hallen in meinem Kopf noch immer das  
Stöhnen und deine Lustschreie, die mich so wild machen, wenn ich in dich  
eindringe. Ich spüre deine Berührungen auf meiner Haut und deine Hände  
scheinen überall zu sein. Ich sehe das exstatische Glimmen in deinen Augen  
und wieder füllt sich mein Kopf mit deinem Stöhnen.  
Dieses Stöhnen und es existiert nichts anderes mehr als dieses  
unbeschreibliche Stöhnen.  
Dieses laute tiefe Stöhnen dass so tief aus deiner Kehle dringt und mich  
unter heißen und kalten Schauern fast zusammenbrechen lässt. Ich will dass  
es nie verstummt.  
Geh mit mir  
Nie wollte ich dich gehen lassen, nie wollte ich dich verlieren. Doch muss  
ich dem Ruf des Meeres folgen, ich muss mich von den geliebten und auch so  
verhassten Wellen fortspülen lassen. Geliebt sind sie mir, weil sie mich in  
die Lande meiner Vorfahren bringen, weil sie mich nach Valinor geleiten.  
Doch genau aus demselben Grund sind sie mir verhasst.  
Weil sie mich wegzerren aus dieser Welt, weg von dir. Weil sie mich von  
meiner großen Liebe trennen. Hätte ich eine Wahl würde ich einen Tod an  
deiner Seite ohne zu zögern gegen ein ewiges Leben ohne dich wählen.  
Denn was nützt das Leben des Körpers, wenn Herz und Seele vor ewigen  
Zeiten starben. Doch steht mir diese Wahl nicht offen, ich werde als Prinz  
meine Pflicht zu tun wissen und muss meinem Vater über den großen Ozean in  
die Lande meiner Ahnen folgen.  
Geh mit mir.  
Denke zurück, wie viel Glück wir auf dieser Welt teilten, wie viel neues  
wir entdeckten meine große Liebe. Erinnere dich, wie liebevoll du die  
verborgenen Höhlungen meines Körpers immer neu erforschtest und ich die  
empfindlichsten Stellen deiner Haut immer von neuem entdeckte. Wie oft habe  
ich dich in mir gespürt, jeder deiner Stöße war eine neue Erfahrung: einmal  
sanft und langsam, ein anderes Mal forschend und dann wieder hart, schnell  
und tief. Doch nie hast du mich verletzt, nie hast du mir Schmerzen  
gebracht. Du fragtest mich, ob du schon langweilig für mich seihst, doch  
wie hätte das sein können. Noch nie habe ich gehört, dass die wahre Liebe  
langweilig sein könnte. Nein im Gegenteil du wurdest mit jedem Tag, jeder  
Stunde, nein mit jeder Sekunde aufregender und Lieblicher. Nie wollte ich  
dich verlieren.  
Geh mit mir  
Wenn ich an dich denke spüre ich deinen warmen Atem im Nacken, jedes kleine  
Härchen stellt sich mir auf, warme und erregende Schauer durchlaufen mich.  
Wenn ich in solchen Augenblicken dein Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge sehe  
fängt mein Atem an stoßweise zu gehen, allein bei dem Gedanken an deine  
Berührungen wird mir schwindlig. Auch nach den vielen Jahren habe ich noch  
Schmetterlinge im Bauch wenn ich dich sehe, ja sogar wenn nur jemand deinen  
Namen erwähnt.  
Dieses Gefühl zu verlieren ist meine größte Angst. Bitte versprich mir  
mich nie zu vergessen denn solange du mich nicht vergisst werde ich jeden  
Augenblick an dich denken, werde dich vermissen und werde doch froh sein,  
dass ich das Glück hatte einen Engel kennen zu lernen und meine große Liebe  
gefunden zu haben.  
Geh mit mir  
Doch weiß ich, dass du mir diesen einen alles verzehrenden Wunsch nicht  
erfüllen kannst, du hast deine Pflichten und ich habe meine und doch  
verstehe ich nicht, wie das Schicksal zwei Liebende so gewaltsam entzweien  
kann wie, dies alles zerstört werden kann. Oh währe ich doch nur nicht den  
Pflichten eines Prinzen unterworfen, wärst du nicht König Gondors der von  
seinem Volk gebraucht wird, der sein Land zu regieren bestimmt ist. All  
dies ist von Schicksal so kalt geplant, dass auf Gefühle keine Rücksicht  
genommen werden kann. Hast du nicht auch Arwen geheiratet um der  
Freundschaft mit den Elben Willen? Du sagtest mir, dass sie von uns weiß,  
dass diese arrangierte Hochzeit euch nichts bedeute, doch Gondor brauche  
einen Erben. Ich glaube dir und zweifle nicht an deiner Liebe zum mir. Ja  
dieses Verständnis geht sogar soweit, dass ich dir rate sie nicht zu  
verlassen, nun, da sie dir einen Reben schenken wird. Doch kann ich den  
Wunsch nicht unterdrücken, dass du mit mir gehst.  
Geh mit mir - nein, bleib - ich verzweifle wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich  
nicht wieder sehen werde, doch kann ich nicht fordern, dass du mit mir  
gehst.  
Doch bitte lass mich noch einmal deine pralle, pulsierende Härte in mir  
spüren, lass mich noch einmal deinen süßen Saft schmecken, lass mich noch  
einmal deinen Schweiß riechen, ach bitte lass mich noch einmal deine  
Energie spüren, lass mich noch ein einziges mal unter deiner starken Hand  
kommen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir gehen kannst, doch bitte liebe mich  
noch ein letztes Mal mein Geliebter, bevor ich gehen muss und mir das Herz  
im Leib zerspringt.  
Zieh mit mir, oh Aragorn, mein geliebter Aragorn, zieh mit mir.


	2. II Schmerzen III der Traum Teil 1

OK und ab geht's. Der Zweite Teil kommt sofort.  
  
Wie immer die Figuren gehöre nicht mir sondern J.R.R.Tolkien (sich vor dem Meister verneigt) leider.  
  
2.Schmerzen  
  
Er rannte, floh, versuchte der Verzweiflung zu entkommen. Durch ganz Minas Tirith war er gelaufen, er hatte die Menschen die er angerempelt hatte nicht einmal bemerkt. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Nichts wollte er mehr spüren, den nagenden Schmerz im sich wollte er vergessen. Sein Leben hatte den Sinn verloren. Mitten auf einer Treppe brach er zusammen und blieb liegen. Ein heißerer Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle. Er schrie die ganze Wut, all dem Schmerz aus sich heraus. Dann verfiel er wieder den Tränen. Die Bürger scharten sich um ihn. da lag er ihr König. So verlassen und Einsam, so hilflos. Trotzdem hatte er nicht seinen Stolz verloren. Der Mann, der dort auf den Treppenstufen lag verbarg sein Gesicht nicht.  
  
Trotz der Tränenüberströmten Wangen und der Aufgequollenen Augen strahlte er Würde aus. Man sieht ihm den Herrscher an obwohl der Schmerz tief im seiner Brust nagt. Obwohl sein Herz gebrochen ist zweifelt keiner der Menschen um ihn an ihm.  
  
doch das Licht in seinen Augen ist für immer erloschen, der schöne Mund, sonst immer mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen wird wohl nie wieder lachen.  
  
Er hört und sieht nichts. Er spürt nicht wie ihm zwei seiner Krieger auf die Beine ziehen und zum Schloss schleppen. In seinem Kopf existiert nur doch der Gedanke an seine große Liebe, und die Frage warum es nicht sein kann, warum zwei Menschen nicht einfach glücklich sein können. Nichts kann ihm Hoffnung geben. Sein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Der zerknüllte Brief in seiner Hand ist von den Tränen getränkt und kaum mehr leserlich. Er sinkt in Arwens Arme. Er hat sie nie geliebt und doch taten die Umarmung und die tröstenden Worte gut. Doch konnten sie den Schatten nicht aufhalten, der sich über sein Herz legte. Hatte er nicht fiebernd auf eine Nachricht seines Geliebten gewartet? War nicht sein Herz plötzlich leicht und unbeschwert gewesen als er den Brief entgegennahm?  
  
Augenblicke später lag seine Welt in Trümmern. Die Nachricht von Legolas, das er ihn für immer verlassen würde hatte ihm das Herz zerspringen lassen.  
  
Wieder versuchte er die Verzweiflung heraus zu schreien und Arwen beschwichtigte ihn.  
  
Der Schmerz saß so tief. Willenlos lies er sich wieder in die Kissen drücken. Stunden, Tage, Monate lang so schien es ihm lag er da, bis er von Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung überwältigt wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
3. der Traum (I)  
  
Da stand er groß und schlank wie immer. Seinen Arm an der großen Linde angelehnt, unter der sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Aragorn räusperte sich und der Elf drehte sich um. Das erste Lächeln seit er erfahren hatte, dass er nach Valinor musste umspielte die feinen Lippen.  
  
"Aragorn" mehr konnte er nicht hervorbringen bevor er ihm in die Arme sank. Die starken Arme hielten ihn so verzweifelt fest, dass er keine Luft bekam.  
  
"Aragorn du erwürgst mich ja."  
  
Jetzt erst wurde er freigegeben und beide mussten lachen. Es war ein befreites und glückliches Lachen, wie keiner von beiden geglaubt hatte dass er je wieder so Lachen würde.  
  
Legolas legte sanft die Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers und umspielte dessen mit der Zunge. Als Aragorn seinen Mund öffnete stieß er hinein und wurde dort freudig empfangen.  
  
Er zog den König näher an sich und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften.  
  
Erst als beide Luft hohlen mussten lösten sie sich von dem Kuss.  
  
Begierig zogen seine Hände Aragorn die Tunika über den Kopf, die muskulöse Brust die zum Vorschein kam lies ihn schneller atmen. Als auch Aragorn sich seiner Tunika entledigt hatte zog Legolas ihn sanft ins hohe Gras.  
  
Er begann den schlanken Hals des blonden Elben mit Küssen zu bedecken. Als er über die Wangen bis zu den Ohren des Elben gelangt war, spielte er mit der Zunge an der empfindlichen Spitze, was ein lautes Aufstöhnen von Seiten Legolas zur Folge hatte.  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Dunadan, wie sehr hatte er dieses Geräusch in den vielen einsamen Stunden ersehnt.  
  
"Warum machst du nicht weiter?" fragte der Elb verunsichert.  
  
"Es ist nur, ich habe nur gedacht, wiesehr ich dich vermisst habe." Flüsterte ihm Estel ins Ohr.  
  
Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde der König nun ins hohe Gras gedrückt. Der blonde Elb wanderte nun, die Zunge über Elessars Körper tänzelnd an ihm hinunter.  
  
Er liebkoste dessen Brustwarzen, streichelte dessen Seiten und lies seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel des schönen Waldläufers gleiten.  
  
Die Berührungen brannten wie Feuer auf des Königs Haut und versetzten ihn in Extasse. Viel zu langsam begann Legolas sich der harten Männlichkeit des Menschen zu nähern. "Ainunya" hauchte er und küsste den seidenen Stoff der Leggins, der ihn von der Haut des Königs trennte. "felto."  
  
Aragorn sprang auf und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Etwas zu stürmisch riss er sich die Hose vom Leib.  
  
Er stand nun dicht hinter dem Elben und umschlang dessen Brust mit den Armen. Als er anfing die Brustwarzen des überirdischen Wesens zwischen den Fingern zu reiben, begann der Körper des Prinzen zu zittern.  
  
Als er dann noch anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen konnte der Elb nicht anders als sich zu Aragorn umzudrehen und vor ihm auf die Knie zu sinken. mit der Zunge leckte er das erste Tröpfchen weg, das sich auf der Spitze von Estels hartem und pulsierendem Glied gebildet hatte.  
  
Der Waldläufer schmeckte rau und bitter, nach Wildnis und Freiheit. Der solange vermisste Geschmack vernebelte ihm die Sinne und der Geruch nach Schweiß lies sein Herz rasen.  
  
Er schloss die Lippen um den Langen Dorn der Menschen und begann daran zu saugen. Aragorn zerzauste ihm mit halt suchenden Händen das Haar und packte dann den Kopf des Blonden.  
  
In Extasse stieß er immer schneller und härter zu, und Legolas lies es zu.  
  
Das Stöhnen Elessars wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter. Bis er sich schließlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden "Legolas" in dessen Mund ergoss.  
  
Der blonde Elb schluckte willig alles, was Estel ihm gab und leckte um nichts der Flüssigkeit zu verlieren noch einmal mit der Zunge Über die Spitze von Aragorns Penis  
  
Beide sanken ins Gras und Streicher gönnte sich erst einmal eine Ruhepause, bevor er sich um die Bedürfnisse de Blonden Elben kümmerte.  
  
*1* entkleide dich, mein Engel  
  
Ok das waren Nummer zwei und drei. Ich weiß, das es gemein ist, wenn ich mitten in der Lemonscene aufhöre, aber schreibt mir doch bitte reviews, dann geht's schneller. 


	3. IV der Traum Teil 2

Und der Nächste kommt sofort  
  
Die Figuren gehören niemand anderem als J.R.R. Tolkien. Schade eigentlich, is aber so.  
  
SOS Brauche Hilfe: wer weiß weitere Synonyme für den Namen "Legolas"?  
  
Der Traum (Teil II)  
  
Nachdem sich Elessars Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stützte er sich mit dem Arm vom feuchten Erdboden ab und strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über die zarte Haut des Blonden. So weiß wie Porzellan, so rein und unberührt wirkte die Brust seines Geliebten und obwohl sie kühl zu sein schien brannte sie unter den Berührungen des Königs.  
  
Ein Film von Schweiß lag auf der Haut des Königs und Legolas begann ihn wegzulecken. Aragorn merkte, dass ihn die Erregung wieder steif werden lies. Auch der Elb schien das zu bemerken, denn er begann die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu massieren und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
  
"im van le di anim" ("Ich will dich in mir") "ion la anim cunn" ("dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl") war die Antwort, die er erhielt, während er an den Schultern gepackt und mit sanfter Gewalt ins hohe Gras gedrückt wurde.  
  
Die Knie Legolas' streichelnd spreizte Aragorn die Beine des Elben und spielte mit seiner Zunge über den Bereich unter dem Bauchnabel des Prinzen.  
  
Wissend, was kommen würde zog der Blonde die Knie nah an seinen Körper, um dem König den Zugang zu erleichtern.  
  
Mit einem Finger begann Estel den Eingang des Elben zu dehnen. Tastend fand er den Punkt im Inneren des Prinzen, der Legolas die Sinne schwinden lies.  
  
"Elessar, a garo maer!" ("Elessar, Ohh mach weiter!") stöhnte der Elb und Aragorn tat, was der Blonde ihm befahl.  
  
Estel führte einen zweiten Finger in den Blonden. Die Enge war berauschend, nach so vielen Jahren noch musste Aragorn sich beherrschen, nicht schon beim Gedanken an den heißen so unglaublich engen Kanal zu kommen.  
  
Langsam begann er seine Fingerkuppen zu bewegen und genoss die Erregung, die der Elb in seine Schreie legte.  
  
Sanft und vorsichtig nahm er nun auch noch den dritten Finger zur Hilfe, er gab seinem Geliebten die Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
  
Wie schön er war, so rein, so unschuldig, das war es, was ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung so magisch angezogen hatte, ihn jetzt noch erregte.  
  
die blasse, fast weiße Haut, die sich über die Muskeln spannt, wenn er sich aufbäumt, das rasche Lufthöhlen, nach dem Stöhnen, nach diesem unglaublich tollen Stöhnen, das liebte er an Legolas.  
  
Seine Finger glitten sanft wieder aus dem Blonden, der ein enttäuschten Raunen hören lies. Eine Leere blieb in ihm zurück und ertränkte seine Seele wieder. Der Schatten legte sich wieder über ihm.  
  
Es schienen ganze Zeitalter zu vergehen, bis Aragorn langsam und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang und ihn damit wieder ins Licht holte.  
  
Es war dieser Ausdruck höchsten Glücks in den tiefen schönen Augen des Königs, das dem Elben das letzte Bisschen Verstand raubte.  
  
Diesem Mann wollte er dienen, ihm Vergnügen bereiten, ihn in Tagen der Verzweiflung halten, sein Leben geben, wenn dieser es so wollte, wenn er als Lohn nur in diese Augen blicken durfte.  
  
Wenn er sterben sollte, dann hier und jetzt, in den starken Armen des Waldläufers. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, dass dieser Auganblick verweilen möge, oder zumindest kein neuer nachkam, in seinem leeren Leben ohne Aragorn.  
  
Er hätte seine Existenz, seine elbische Unsterblichkeit dankend dafür verpfändet, nur diesen einen Wunsch erfüllt zu wissen.  
  
Doch der Augenblick ihres höchsten Glücks kam unter den harten, schnellen und wilden Stößen Estels und ging auch wieder.  
  
Der Augenblick ging und nahm Legolas Lebenswillen mit sich. Er zerstörte den Prinzen, als er dessen Herz mit sich riss und ihn mit dieser eiskalten Welle von Trauer und Verzweiflung mitzureißen drohte.  
  
Tbc  
  
so: ist nicht besonders lang und nicht besonders gut. Ich weiß.  
  
aber trotzdem danke fürs Lesen.  
  
@ tinuviel: schön dass es dir gefallen hat, und danke für die Review.  
Ich hab versucht mich zu beeilen, hab aber trotzdem etwas länger gebraucht.  
(Sorry) 


	4. V Wut

Und weiter geht's  
  
Ach ja alles gehört Tolkien, nix außer meiner etwas kranken Fantasie mir... Das Übliche halt.  
  
V. Wut  
  
Schweißgebadet fuhr der Prinz aus dem Schlaf und schaute sich verwundert in seinem Zimmer um.  
  
Hier waren kein Gras, keine Bäume, und sein Herz setzte aus als er es wahrnahm: kein Aragorn.  
  
Eine alles vernichten wollende Leere bemächtigte sich seiner Seele, und das Lächeln, das während der ganzen Nacht auf den Lippen des Prinzen von Düsterwald gelegen hatte, gefror.  
  
Tranduils Sohn (danke Tinuviel) sank wieder in seine Kissen, und damit auch in den Schatten, der ihn langsam aber sicher wieder zu ersticken drohte.  
  
In dieser Nacht war alles so leicht gewesen, so weit weg. Doch der Morgen hatte ihn in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sein Herz hatte die tonnenschwere Last wieder auf sich genommen.  
  
Er hatte erkannt, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, der ihm diese Nacht soviel Trost gespendet hatte, der es ihm ermöglicht hatte sich ein paar Stunden von den Strapazen seiner Trauer zu erholen.  
  
Aber es war doch so real gewesen. Er hatte die Haut des Anderen doch so deutlich gespürt, er hatte den Atem des Dunadan im Nacken gefühlt, sollte das alles nur eine Ausgeburt seiner gequälten Fantasie gewesen sein?  
  
Nein! Das durfte nicht sein, es durfte nicht geschehen, dass er sich von dem einzigen Stern an seinem Firmament trennen musste, ohne ihn wenigstens noch einmal gesehen zu haben, noch einmal über seine Arme gestreichelt zu haben.  
  
Warum mussten ihn diese Träume quälen?  
  
Die Träume, die in ihm Hoffnung weckten, es wäre um soviel einfacher gewesen, es einfach akzeptieren zu müssen.  
  
Doch diese Träume weckten Hoffnung in ihm, sie holten ihn ins Licht, nur um ihn wenige Augenblicke später tiefer denn je in die Schatten der Einsamkeit zu werfen.  
  
Warum musste er den Abschied von dem einzigen Wesen, das für ihn noch wichtig war, von dem Menschen, für den er lebte, und für den er sich ohne zu zögern geopfert hätte, warum musste er den Schmerz Morgen für Morgen nochmals durchleben?  
  
In der Nacht, in seinen Träumen lebte er, erblühte er, hatte sein Leben einen Sinn. Er war an der Seite des Königs, seines Königs, er fühlte sich geborgen, geschützt, auch wenn es nur in seiner Fantasie passierte.  
  
Doch am Tage, war sein Herz gebrochen, hatte seine Seele tiefe Wunden, war sein Geist in sich zusammen gefallen, mit einem riesigen Hammer aus der puren Lust an der Zerstörung zerschmettert, am Tage war er gebrochen.  
  
Seit Tagen verweigerte er das Essen, sein Körper hatte sichtlich unter den psychischen Qualen gelitten, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, er nahm den Protest seines Körpers auf die Vernachlässigung nicht einmal war.  
  
Das früher glänzende Haar, das immer wie ein Sturzbach über seine schönen Schultern geflossen war lag nun stumpf und fettig über den hervorstehenden Knochen.  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und schleppte sich in dieses so künstlerisch rosa- golden drapierte Badezimmer.  
  
Ach wie er diesen porzelanernen Käfig verabscheute, wie er es hasste, seine Tage zu fristen, wie ein Wildes Tier, zu schwach, sich gegen die Gitter aufzubäumen, zu verzweifelt, sich gegen die Hiebe seines Herrn zu wehren.  
  
Er fuhr zusammen, als er in den Kristallspiegel blickte, seine Augen waren stumpf und lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und die blasse Haut spannte sich über seine Wangenknochen.  
  
Es war nicht das Gesicht eines Lebenden, in das er starrte, das Spiegelbild erinnerte an die Fratze eines toten, an einen Totenschädel. Die einstige atemberaubende Schönheit des Prinzen war nur mehr erahnbar.  
  
Doch dies war nicht was ihn erschreckte, vielmehr war es sein verhasstes Leben, dass ihn hämisch angrinste, ihn verspottete. Es war der Selbsthass, der ihn zurückfahren lies.  
  
Ohne es zu kontrollieren schlug er auf das Gesicht, das er so hasste, das er nicht mehr sehen wollte, nicht mehr sehen konnte ein.  
  
Die Scherben zerschnitten seine Hände und bohrten sich in sein Fleisch. Er spürte den Schmerz seines Körpers nicht, aber unter dem seines Herzens litt er Höllenqualen.  
  
Er verwüstete den Raum in blinder Wut, auf sich, auf seinen Vater, die vergammelten alten Ansichten und die verfluchten Traditionen seines Volkes.  
  
Er hasste sie, alles hasste er, alles an sich, an den anderen, an seinem Leben, seinem Schicksal.  
  
Das einzige, was von seinem Hass verschont blieb war das, was er am meisten vermisste, weswegen es hier in diesem Badezimmer Bilder von der Wand riss und Möbel zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, der einzige, den keine Schuld traf, der noch nie etwas Falsches getan hatte, war Aragorn.  
  
Warum forderte sein Volk, dass er das einzige perfekte auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten verlassen sollte, dass er sich im Westen lebendig begraben lassen sollte?  
  
WARUM? mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei stürzte er die große Kommode um, die beim Aufprall zerbarst.  
  
Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und seine Knie gaben seinem Gewicht nach.  
  
Er sank auf den Boden und mit einem Letzten alles vernichtenden Schrei entlud er das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinem Körper.  
  
Die Erde schien stillzustehen, er viel vorn über und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
Sorry, dass ich solange gebraucht habe.  
  
und danke an Tinuviel für deine liebe review. Was an meinem Selbstbewusstsein nagt? keine Ahnung. aber wenn ich meine Texte nochmals lese kommen sie mir immer ziemlich schlecht vor 


	5. VI Beren VII Luthiene

Ok, Entschuldigung an alle, dass ich euch so lange warten hab lassen, aber so wie es halt mit den meisten Beschäftigungen ist, das Skript ist unbeachtet in einer Ecke gelegen und …

Naja viel spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel

An dieser Stelle in der Liebe zwischen Legolas und Aragorn möchte ich die Geschichte von Luthiene und Beren erwähnen.

Beren

Beren, nachdem er den Abendstern vom Himmel geholt hatte, dachte, dass es nie etwas Schöneres geben könnte als dieses Licht.

Etwas so reines, so unberührtes.

Bis er sie sah, sie stand da, unter dieser Linde.

Ihre Füße schienen das Graß gar nicht zu berühren, so schwerelos, so edel.

In ihren weißen Kleidern wirkte sie so zerbrechlich.

Wie verzaubert von den überirdischen Klängen ihrer Stimme verharrte er am Rande der kleinen Lichtung und vermochte es nicht sich von Luthiene abzuwenden.

Das Licht umschloss ihn, er konnte die Musik fühlen, schwebte, erblühte, ging auf und verlor sich völlig in ihrer elbischen Magie.

Er, der Waldläufer aus dem Norden, hatte die Herrschaft über seine Sinne verloren, hatte sich verloren, hatte alles verloren, alles war unwichtig, er war unwichtig.

Warum sollte er irgendetwas tun? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, dass sein Herz schlug? Was hatte sein Atem für einen Sinn, wenn er die Melodie dieser Musik verschmutzte?

Diese Geräusche wollte er nicht mehr hören, er wollte dass sie aufhörten.

Und sie hörten auf, er fiel in Dunkelheit, oder war es Licht?

Luthiene

Da stand sie nun, hatte alles verloren, ihre Mutter hatte sie verstoßen, weil ihr Bruder durch sie in Versuchung geführt wurde.

Doch es schmerzte sie nicht, nein, ihr Herz hüpfte, sie war frei, frei, frei.

Sie musste ihrer Freude Luft machen sonst würde sie zerbersten.

Jede Faser ihres Körpers sang, die Musik um sie herum war fast spürbar.

Nie hatte sie solche Reinheit, solche Sorglosigkeit ausgestrahlt.

Sie sang, schüttete den Vögeln, Bäumen und der Sonne ihr Herz aus.

Ihre Gefühle hätte jeder Anwesende in der Luft vibrieren spüren können.

Plötzlich stoppte sie, was war das gewesen?

Dann sah sie ihn, er lag friedlich auf der Erde.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, beobachtete ihn, er war bewusstlos. Oder?

Sie fühlte seinen Puls.

Nein, sie fühlte ihn nicht, er war tot.

Dieses schöne Gesicht sollte nie wieder leuchten, dieser feine Mund sollte nie wieder lachen.

Nie würde sie wieder lachen können. Sie hatte ihn nie gekannt, ihn nie geküsst, nie in diese Augen geschaut und doch wusste sie, dass sie schwarz waren, dass er sanft war und Wärme und Schutz geboten hatte, wusste, dass er es war, den sie immer gesucht hatte, den sie bis in den Tod und weit darüber hinaus liebte.

Erst als ihr Kopf seine Brust berührte und der Lebenshauch der Valdor sie verlies, wusste sie, dass nie mehr schlagen würde, dass es gebrochen war.


	6. VIII Wiedersehen

Ok, Ok bewerft mich mit Tomaten und faulen Eiern, es hat echt lange gedauert aber hier ist ein neues, wenn auch nicht sehr langes Kapitel und ich hoff, dass ich auch das nächste heut noch online stellen kann.

VIII Wiedersehen

Die Tage verflogen und Legolas schien nicht wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachen zu wollen. Tranduil wusste keinen anderen Ausweg als nach dem besten Freund seines Sohnes schicken zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte sein Vertrauter Aragorn ihn ins Leben zurückholen.

Langsam sickerte die Nachricht zu ihm durch, Legolas, sein Legolas brauchte ihn. Seine Seele schnellte aus den Tiefen hervor in die sie versunken war. Plötzlich nahm er alles um ihn herum wieder klarer wahr, der Nebel der sich die letzte Zeit um ihn herum gebildet hatte war wie weggefegt.

Mehr fliegend als laufend stürzte er in die Ställe und schwang sich auf seinen Hengst, ohne auch nur zu bemerken, dass er ihn weder gesattelt noch getrenst hatte.

Wie die Hufe des Pferdes auf den Boden schlugen so rasten seine Gedanken. Legolas, was wenn er starb, bevor er ihn noch einmal gesehen hatte, was wenn er nie wieder seine Augen sehen würde, nie wieder die Hitze die von seiner vorher kühlen Haut ausging?

Nie würde er sich das verzeihen können. Schon jetzt hasste er sich, dafür, dass er Legolas hatte gehen lassen, dass er seine Träume nicht hatte festhalten können.

Die Tage der Reise verflossen zäh und doch drang die nicht geringe Zeitspanne nicht zu dem König vor, sei Blick war auch Düsterwald und seinen Prinzen gerichtet. Langsam keimten in ihm Zweifel auf. Nagende Zweifel, die sein Herz von innen aufzufressen schienen. War Legolas noch am Leben wenn er ankommen würde und würde er ihm überhaupt helfen können?

Er erreichte Düsterwalds Grenzen zu Fuß, da er sein Pferd 3 Tage zuvor zurücklassen musste, um nicht zu riskieren, dass es starb. Er selbst hatte in diesen drei Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen. Völlig erschöpft brach er auf den Schwellen des Reiches zusammen und wurde von den Wachen zu Tranduil getragen.

_Alles um ihn herum war schwarz, und er hörte nur das Schluchzen seines Königs. Panisch drehte er sich herum, Aragorn brauchte seine Hilfe, doch wo war er? Seine Augen konnten die Dunkelheit nicht durchdringen und auch sein Gehör konnte ihm die Richtung nicht eröffnen._

Als Aragorn erwacht war stürmte er sofort in die Gemächer des Prinzen. Doch was er dort sah, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sein geliebter lag dort, gebettet auf seidenen Kissen. Doch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Aragorn stürzte neben das Bett und fing an bitter zu weinen. Wie hatte er, das einzig reine Wesen in ganz Mittelerde so leiden können? Und wie hatte man ihn nur von ihm trennen können?

_Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über seine Wangen. „Aragorn" Ein Schrei brach sich Bahn und floh über seine Lippen._

„Aragorn" Ein Laut mehr erahnbar als hörbar schreckte Aragorn aus seiner Verzweiflung. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass dem Elben Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Legolas wach auf, ich bin bei dir."

_Er war wirklich bei ihm? Doch wo war er? Wie sollte er aufwachen, wenn er doch nicht träumte. Er spürte Lippen auf den seinen, die ihn, wie ein gewaltiger Strudel zurück in diese Welt brachten._

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und fand sich in den Armen seines Geliebten wieder. Schmerzhaft begann sein Herz sich zu wärmen und wieder Blut statt Eis durch seine Adern zu pumpen. Aragorn erkannte den Funken in den Augen seines Geliebten und wusste, dass dieser wieder gesund werden würde.


	7. IX Wiedersehensfreude

IX Wiedersehensfreude

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Aragorn fast rund um die Uhr am Bett von Legolas. Er sorgte dafür, dass dieser schlief, aß und sich wohlfühlte. Am siebten Tag war der Prinz schon soweit genesen, dass sie einen Spaziergang durch den Park wagten.

Auf seinen König gestützt genoss der blonde den Sonnenschein. An Aragorns Seite konnte er nach so langer Zeit die Vögel wieder singen und den Wind wieder flüstern hören. Als er erkannte wo sie waren löste er sich von Aragorn und stieg alleine den kleinen Hügel hinauf um sich neben der großen Linde niederzulassen.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, bis er sanfte Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Aragorns Hände lagen auf seinen Wangen und streichelten seine Stirn. Seufzend lies er sich in den Kuss sinken.

Lange saß Legolas so da und genoss den sanften Kuss. Doch nach einigen Minuten erwachte in ihm ein Gefühl, das er lange nicht mehr sein eigen nannte. Er wollte den Mann vor sich und er wollte ihn ganz.

Angestachelt von dem Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend lehnte er sich in den Kuss und intensivierte den Kampf der Zungen.

Überrascht stöhnte der Mensch in seinen Mund. Die war alle Bestätigung, die der Elb brauchte um weiter zu gehen. Mit einer seidigen Bewegung entfernte er die störende Tunika, die seine Hände von Aragorns Brust trennte.

Als er endlich wieder diese Haut spürte, die wie Feuer unter seinen Fingern brannte waren all der Schmerz und die Entbehrung des letzten Jahres verflogen und er wusste, dass ihnen in diesem Moment kein Unglück wiederfahren konnte.

Langsam zog er mit dem Zeigefinger brennende Kreise um Aragorns Brustwarzen. Dieser schloss genießend die Augen und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er ins hohe Gras gedrückt wurde. Alles was er fühlte waren die heißen Lippen, die an seinen Nippeln saugten und die Hände, die seinen Bauch streichelten.

Doch auch seine Hände blieben nicht untätig. Ungeduldig fingerten sie an den Verschlüssen der Elbischen Robe herum, doch diese vermaledeiten Dinger wollten einfach nicht aufgehen. Da zerriss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er riss den edlen Stoff einfach in zwei Teile.

„Hey die war …" weiter kam der Prinz nicht, denn mit einem ruck landete er auf dem Rücken. Das Gewicht Aragorns und die Lippen des Waldläufers raubten ihm den Atem, den er für seinen Protest gebraucht hätte. Alles was er jetzt herausbrachte war ein langgezogenes Stöhnen.

So stürmisch kannte er den Menschen ja gar nicht. Dieser hatte inzwischen ihre Leggins entfernt und rieb seine steinharte Erektion an der des Elben.

Beide Keuchten sich gegenseitig in die Münder und näherten sich immer mehr ihrem Höhepunkt.

Auch wenn es ihn viel Überwindung kostete stoppte Aragorn die Bewegung, wollte er doch nicht, dass es so schnell endete.

Langsam küsste er den Bauch des blonden hinab und tastete unterdessen mit einer Hand nach der kleinen Öffnung zwischen den Pobacken. Als er sie gefunden hatte ließ er langsam einen Finger hineinfahren. Der Elb verkrampfte merklich, deshalb küsste er ihn beruhigend kurz unter dem Nabel. Von der vorwitzigen Zunge des Waldläufers abgelenkt entspannte sich der Prinz wieder und Aragorn konnte weiter in ihn vordringen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er den Punkt, den er gesucht hatte, der Legolas Sterne sehen lies. „ARAGORN ….… " wild warf der Elb den Kopf hin und her. Der angesprochene fügte dem einen Finger noch einen zweiten und wenig später noch einen dritten hinzu.

Als er seine Finger aus dem Prinzen zog erntete er einen enttäuschten Laut. Doch Legolas musste nicht lange warten, bis er die pralle Männlichkeit des Menschen in sich fühlen durfte.

Völlig außer Kontrolle stieß der Waldläufer in sehr schnellem Takt zu und brachte den Elben dazu laut aufzuschreien und sich wild gegen den so heiß begehrten Körper aufzubäumen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Blonde auf seinen Bauch ergoss.

Von der Kontraktion im inneren des Prinzen mitgerissen kam auch Aragorn heiß im Innern des Elben. Erschöpft brach er auf seinem Geliebten zusammen und so lagen sie noch einige Stunden aufeinander im warmen Gras und waren einfach nur glücklich.


End file.
